Danny Phantom
|-|Danny Fenton= |-|Danny Phantom= Summary Born to Ghost Hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton, Danny Fenton was just a regular 14 year old teenager, until one day, his parents created a new invention, the Ghost Portal, and tested it out only for it not to work and walked away sadly, so Danny decided to check it and try it out, if they missed something, upon pressing a button, the Ghost Portal turned on zapping him, as a result, his molecules were fused with Ghost DNA, giving him the powers and abilities of a ghost. From then on, sporting the name Danny Phantom as his superhero ego. Danny had since been the hero of his hometown, Amity Park, protecting it from evil ghosts, and other threats alongside his best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley , while still struggling in school and avoiding those trying to capture him, ranging from the Guys in White, his friend and classmate Valerie Gray , and even his own parents. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A | At least 8-C, likely 8-B | 8-A Name: 'Danny Fenton, Danny Phantom '''Origin: 'Danny Phantom '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: 14 Classification: Human-Ghost Powers and Abilities: Turning into ghost form, common ghost powers as well as force field generation, ice powers, Duplication, sonic screams, and energy blasts, Superhuman Physical Characteristics Attack Potency: Small Building level (was able to defeat ghosts this size) | At least Building level with ghost rays, likely City-Block level with the Ghostly Wail, Unknown with Cryokinesis (was able to defeat Undergrowth, who overtook the town of Amity Park with plantlife within a day) | Multi-City Block level (Was able to put up a decent fight against Pariah Dark, Ecto-Skeleton is supposed to multiply the wearer's natural abilities by 100) Speed: Subsonic flight speed (In "Maternal Instincts", he was stated to have a top flying speed of 112 mph) | At least Subsonic flight speed (likely faster than before), with at least Subsonic reactions (Caught an arrow in "Beauty Marked") | Unknown, at least Subsonic Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Can easily lift an occupied school bus) Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ | Class GJ+ Durability: Building level '''(tanked hits from building sized foes) |''' Large Building level normally, likely City Block level with force fields (deflected attacks from Vlad Plasmius ) | Multi-City Block level normally, likely''' Small Town level''' with force fields''' (withstood a few attacks from Pariah Dark ) '''Stamina: High (Fought ghosts for 24 hours; on another occasion he was able to use his ghost form and invisibility powers through the night and into the day) Intelligence: Average (Is skilled at improvising and can be creative in combat, but doesn't do well in school) Weaknesses: Anti-Ghost Weapons or Natural Ghost remedies like Blood Roses Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Overshadowing:' Possession of someone. *'Flight:' Is capable of flight. *'Ghost Ray:' Can fire green energy rays of ectoplasm. *'Intangibility:' Can go intangible and phase through attacks and walls, though this is very underused. *'Invisibility:' Can become unseen. *'Ectoplasmic Energy Shield:' Can generate a green force field around himself. *'Cryokinesis:' Can create ice constructs and fire freezing capabilities. *'Ghost Sense:' Is capable of sensing ghost activity, releasing a breath. *'Duplication:' Can create copies of himself that are aware of being copies, though this is rather difficult. *'Ghostly Wail:' Proves to be Danny's most powerful technique. Releases a very loud and powerful scream. Has effects comparable to a tornado, such as shattering of glass and paralyzation of living things. A major downside is that this reverts Danny back to his base form. Key: During Season 1 | Post Season 1 | Ecto-Skeleton Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Energy Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Duplication Users Category:Ice Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Hybrids Category:Possession Users Category:Danny Phantom Category:Teenagers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9